


Spying For Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dystopia, FBI Agent, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hacking, Love, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Relationship(s), True Love, bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Shion is just your regular FBI Agent, watching the people of No. 6 through their webcams.But one day when the other side of the camera opens, he can see colours...His soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Shion sat on his desk. After four hours, the padded seat had become uncomfortable. As an FBI agent, his job was to try to hack into the computers the highly suspect and watch them in their daily.  
Another suspect search came up: wikihow. How to train rats to be armed killers. Shion sighed and rolled his shoulders, pulling himself closer to the desk, wheels of his chair dragging on the floor. He typed for a while at the computer, fiddling with the coding and hacking and re-hacking. He’d received top marks at school, and a job with the FBI paid the most out of other computing jobs – he used the money to support his mother’s baking business. Plus, most technology jobs in No.6 were with the government anyway. Shame they were all so dull.  
It took a few minutes to hack into the computer and enable the webcam of the device Shion was attempting to hack, not that he was in a rush. He knew there was a slight chance the other person may have already logged off of the computer, but he didn’t care.  
Their camera was enabled and the suspect’s face filled Shion’s screen. He was just about to press around to record their face, but –  
The buttons were in colour.  
Rather than grey and black, they were dark blue and red.  
What?  
Shion’s fingers hovering over those buttons weren’t pale grey anymore; his skin was dark white – he wasn’t sure how to identify the colour, he hadn’t seen enough of them yet – how could he even see colour if he hadn’t encountered his soulmate? Who had he seen in the last thirty seconds? Not a single person – yet now he was seeing colour – how could this be? Shion’s heart thudded painfully –  
At the sound of rustling and muted conversation he looked up to the monitor screen, the person he’d hacked after they’d searched something suspect on their computer –  
Shion’s eyes flitted over their colours, over dark, almost blue hair – sharp, grey eyes, clear skin – the person was squinting at the screen and Shion quickly ran spyware to locate the user’s location – was this them, was this Shion’s soulmate, was this the reason Shion could see colour? Who else could it be? Shion’s hands shook, fingers trembling. He unplugged his hard drive with his soulmate’s location on, watching the person on the other side of the screen. He didn’t log in their details to the system for suspect activities, though his continuing search logs could point towards terrorism or at least treason. He couldn’t make himself do it. Instead he sat silently in the room, watching the boy on the other side of the screen, his ruffled brow and ruly hair.  
Shion’s soulmate was staring at him right through the computer screen, though he had no idea he existed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Yet again he was left alone in the office. The woman he shared the room with was on maternity leave and there was no talk of getting her a replacement. After all No.6 was a utopia; hardly any people fell out of line, and if they did they were a part of the overlooked population the government deemed unworthy and an unnecessary waste of resources. Shion guiltily felt a little relieved his officemate was absent; if they’d been here they would have informed against his soulmate, but after thinking that thought he remembered how immoral it was for him to be protecting this person that didn’t even know he existed –  
The day was quiet. The alerts of suspect activity were irregular and infrequent. It only took forty minutes of deliberation to open up a ghost server (and yes, he was ignoring the unethical implications of what he was doing) and hack into the same route he was on yesterday.   
The video took a few seconds to boot up, but…  
He dropped the mouse from his grip in shock and ended up pushing his chair back from the table. Was that…his soulmate? Shion gulped. His soulmate was peeling his shirt off, back to the camera, and proceeded to drop it somewhere out of sight. Shion watched his back muscles as he flexed, stretching; blue-black marks fanned over his spine, murky splodges over his back. The boy turned and his features were clear of the confusion and frown he had worn the day before, now leisurely picking his way through the room, though Shion was too enamoured by the person to even consider looking at the surroundings.   
Shion gulped when the boy got closer; when his body was easier to see, his tapered waist, flat stomach and broad shoulders. The boy’s jeans revealed his v-line, his muscles slicing his flesh. Unconsciously Shion pulled himself closer to his screen, watching his soulmate flitter through his room half-naked. Shion’s body flushed, his cheeks heating as he took a moment to check over his shoulder to ensure no one was somehow in his office watching, his anxiety riding up. Then he looked back to the screen, at the colourised image of his soulmate, and felt all sanity sift out of his brain.   
He watched his soulmate for an inconceivable amount of time, and the longer he watched the more he wanted to go see him. And he everything he saw in colour reminded Shion of the boy on the other side of the screen who’d caused him to gain it – he wondered what his voice sounded like, his skin felt like, his body smelt like…and he started to wonder those silly things; if the other boy was quick to anger or quick to love, if he was passionate or quiet – what his favourite drink was, which detergent he used and what his clothes smelt like – and then things splintered again as he started to think of how different things must be outside the walls (did they even have detergent?), he started to wonder how the boy lived, how things were for him outside this room, the snippet of his life Shion had been blockaded into.  
Shion looked at the hard drive sticking out of the side of his computer, the key that held the knowledge to his soulmate’s address – his address.  
Shion pulled it out of the computer and weighed it in his palm. 

sendosenpai - thank you for the uplifting comment and lovely kudos'! hope this update is to your liking. i created a tumblr account; go find me at sendosenpai-69 and pop me a msg!!!

love u guys, plz comment and kudos for more, i love reading what u have to say xxxxx


End file.
